Field
This disclosure relates generally to memories, and more specifically, to a memory write assist circuit and method therefor.
Related Art
As semiconductor process technology advances, integrated circuit feature sizes (e.g., transistor gate length) continue to decrease. With smaller feature sizes, integrated circuits can be higher performing and operate at lower voltages. These higher performing integrated circuits generally include one or more memories which store and retrieve information at higher frequencies and with smaller voltage swings. However, stability of memory cells continues to be increasingly important as memory cells must be stable against transients, process variations, soft error, and power supply fluctuations which may cause the cell to inadvertently change logic states. With improved stability, write operations to the memory cells can be more challenging.